


we could turn the world to gold

by MadHattie



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FatT Femslash Week, title is a carly rae jepsen lyric bc that's the kind of person i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/MadHattie
Summary: An assortment of small fics for fatt femslash week!





	1. Spring (Aria/Jacqui)

There are seasons that certain planets are known for across the Golden Branch sector. The crisp cool autumn of September, the brightly vibrant Kalliopean June, the stormy winter on Apostalos. Of course, anyone with enough money could sequester themself in a climate-controlled dome and try to replicate the weather patterns, but there were always things that they missed-- the smell of wet leaves, or the precise level of humidity that will make your bare legs stick to your chair.

 

For example, there was no way to precisely replicate the feeling of spring on Weight.

 

People would try, of course, going so far as to pipe in the smell of the bright orange blossom that burst from every other tree, or even making it rain a bit so that their versions of the silver-blue grasses sparkled with dew. But to really feel spring on Weight, you had to be there in the winter, had to sit through the dreary months of rain and gray skies, still less bleak than the ones down on Counterweight, but enough to make one crave sunshine and growth.

 

Aria and Jacqui always tried to be on Weight for the first few days of spring. Work with the Righteous Vanguard took them far and wide, and Aria always insisted that they make their home on Counterweight, because that was where the people were, her people. But once a year at least, for as many days as they could spare, they let themselves feel the season-- the rush of warm air through the trees, and the feeling of mud beneath bare feet.

 

“I love this place,” Aria whispered into her wife’s ear as they sat side by side on a bench overlooking a quiet stream.

 

“As much as you love me?” Jacqui teased, leaning her head against the other woman’s shoulder.

 

“Mmm, maybe more. It’s a tough competition.” Aria turned to press a kiss to the crown of Jacqui’s head, and as she did so, she took her wife’s hand and laced their fingers together. “When it came down to it, though, I chose you. I will always choose you.”

 

“Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me.” Jacqui smirked and wiggled her fingers, letting her wedding ring catch the light.

 

Aria laughed and pressed even closer, warmth against warmth. Around them flower petals fell like autumn leaves or winter snow. But it was spring here, and the world was in bloom.


	2. Love Letters (Tender/Signet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for the second half of Twilight Mirage

Selected excerpts from messages exchanged between Tender Sky and They marked scars of light in pitch; born in fiercest purpose, and beheld as the ⸢Signet⸣ sealed upon our pact during the year following the Miracle of the Mirage:

 

 

“Hey, I heard a little bit about what happened on Volition, but not the whole story. I know that everything is kind of a shitshow right now, but let me know how you’re doing, and if you’re free to talk xoxo”

 

*

 

“...sometimes I think that things felt simpler when we were all hanging at the edge of a cataclysm than they do now that we’re dealing with the aftermath of one. There was something about that anticipation (no pun intended) that felt tired and worn in, like the end of a life. This world is so bright and new that it scares me sometimes…”

 

*

 

“No, I haven't heard from Fourteen either. I hear that they might have ended up on Moonlock, which would make sense if they ended up going back to The Sky Reflected in Mirrors, but that was just a rumor I think. I hope they're alright. I was going to say that they can take care of themself, but honestly how many times have they died since we’ve known them?”

 

*

 

“Belgarde and I have been helping with some of the construction on Altar, and I’ve spent some time talking to people on the surface of the planet. The other day I thought I saw a cat standing on one of the dunes, but when I moved my head, it disappeared. I don’t know whether to blame the heat, the Mirage, or Quire. All I know is that in that single moment, that cat reminded me of you.”

 

*

 

“...look all I’m saying is that having the third season of _As the Ships Sail_ end with Page deciding to get back together with Measurement was a total cop-out.”

 

*

 

“Have you heard what they’re saying about when people try to use guns nowadays? Their weapons explode, or burst into bloom, or turn to sand in their hands. It’s probably the result of a number of factors, but I like to think that Quire is doing this to protect people. It went so far as to split itself in seven so that people wouldn’t fight over it-- it probably wants to keep that peace at all costs.”

 

*

 

“I had a dream about you last night. Is that a weird thing to say? In the dream we were sitting in an empty movie theater, only instead of watching a movie, we were just sitting facing each other, talking and laughing. I can’t remember what it was we were talking about, but it was nice. I felt comfortable there.”

 

*

 

“I miss you. I don’t like saying that word much, “miss”, just because it makes the recipient feel guilty somehow, like it’s their fault that they aren’t there. But I do miss you. This place just doesn’t have the energy you bring with you. You are an incredible source of brightness, and I find myself in the dark.”

 

*

 

“You were always better friends with Cascara than I was, so she probably came to you first, but in case you didn’t hear, she’s bringing together a group of people to act as fixers, or something similar. People who can help maintain the peace that Quire brought to this place. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to join at first, what with all the stuff I’m doing on Seneschal, but remembering those times with the Beloved, I realized that some of the times when I had the most fun were when I was facing danger and uncertainty. So I’m joining up. I hope you will too. I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

*

 

“I’ll see you soon. I love you.”


	3. Dance (Caroline Fair-Play/Miss Salary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? respond to a prompt a day late? it's more likely than you might think

“Come on,” Miss Salary says, pulling Caroline by the hand, “they’ve almost started the first dance. If we can get in and out while the music is playing, there’s less chance that someone will hear us when we start to rummage through things.”

 

Caroline giggles as she lets herself be pulled, the long hem of her dress sweeping out behind her. She had bought it on a whim after another heist-- strolling past a shop window with pockets full of secondhand gold, the pale yellow of it had caught her eye, like a flower in early spring. Miss Salary’s suit has a matching primrose tucked into a buttonhole. Even for an in-and-out job, she had insisted that they match “for the glamour of it all.”

 

The windows of the house are open-- the owner’s first mistake, and from outside they can hear the murmuring impatience that comes at the end of a long speech. They wait a moment or two crouched under the windowsill, and then the voice of someone who thinks far too highly of themself booms out a command and the music begins to play.

 

They stroll through the back door leisurely, as if they had just gone out to get some fresh air. There was a rhythm to these parties that you could practice if you were careful-- a slow start leading up to a frantic middle that only slowed down again once the dancers were exhausted. An up-tempo waltz starts to play in the background, and in an instant the room has an energy that it lacked before as feet clatter on to the dance floor.

 

“We can make a pass through the tables to pick through loose coats before we go into the bedrooms.” Miss Salary says almost under her breath. She grabs a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and takes a too-fast sip from it, sneezing when the bubbles go up her nose.

 

“Salary, wait.” Caroline pauses for a second, grabbing Miss Salary by the elbow. “We don’t have to rush this. Let’s have some fun while we’re here.”

 

Miss Salary smirks. “What kind of fun?”

 

“Let’s go dance,” Caroline says, grinning. “I can show you my moves.”

 

“Show me your moves, huh?” Salary wiggles her eyebrows and Caroline bursts into laughter.

 

“Not like  _ that.  _ At least, not now.” Caroline steps backwards towards the dance floor, nearly tripping over someone’s handbag, which Salary smoothly picks up and riffles through. “I’m just saying that I learned something from the Hitchcocks other than just how to be a scoundrel.”

 

“Alright then Fair-Play.” Salary tosses the handbag aside and grabs both of Caroline’s hands. “Show me your moves.”

 

 

The two of them enter the dance mid-song and Caroline quickly falls into a familiar rhythm as they weave and whirl between the other dancers. There is an exhilaration that comes with dancing that is far more comfortable than the adrenaline of a heist. She twirls Salary around and dips her right as the music reaches its peak.

 

“You’re smooth, Fair-Play,” Salary says, and she leans up to kiss her. When they break apart, Caroline smiles.

 

“Well, I always was a better dancer than a duelist.” She pulls Miss Salary up while the band rests between songs and caresses her cheek. “As much as I would love to dance all night, we should probably go do what we came here to do.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Salary links their arms and pulls Caroline close, pressing another kiss to her cheek. Then she strolls off the dance floor with a sense of purpose that would be very hard to match. They do, of course, have a lot to do before the dancing is done. 


	4. Stealing Time (Aria/Jacqui)

 

“How much time do you have?”

 

Aria leans back in her desk chair. “Technically none, but for you? All the time in the world”

 

Jacqui smiles at that. “Look at all the trouble I’m causing. Perfect little Representative Joie, shirking her duties to go make out with her girlfriend.”

 

“I think people will forgive me for spending a bit of time with my  _ fiance _ .” Aria stands up and draws close to Jacqui, resting a hand on her upper arm. “Plus, I think everyone who works here knows that we could both easily beat them up.”

 

Jacqui laughs, her breath warm against Aria’s lips. “If that’s what it takes, then I’ll beat up a thousand bureaucrats in order to take you out to lunch.”

 

“How romantic,” Aria says without a hint of sarcasm. “But as long as we take the stairs instead of the elevator, I don’t think we’ll have to resort to violence.”

 

“Oh, what a shame. Some other time then.” Jacqui says.

 

Aria takes her hands and kisses her deeply, standing all the way up on the tips of her toes so that she can reach without Jacqui having to bend over.

 

“We should go before someone comes in here and tries to get me to sign something.” Aria says when she finally breaks away.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Jacqui tucks a piece of Aria’s hair behind her ear and moves towards the door. “Race you to the bottom?”

 

“Only if you want to lose,” Aria says, and she takes off at a run, laughing all the way to the stairs.


	5. Swords (Sho/the Cadent)

“Lower the tip of your saber just a bit… good, that’s good. Now lunge.”

 

The tip of the Cadent’s blade hit Sho in the chest with a dull pressure, the thick jacket she was wearing minimizing any real pain.

 

“Excellent.” Sho lifted the mask off of her head so that she could see the Cadent more clearly. “Let’s take a break and get some water. You’ve been working hard.”

 

The Cadent tucked her saber under her arm and removed her own mask, shaking the sweaty hair out of her face. She was breathing hard, but there was a smile on her face, small but satisfied.

 

The two of them moved over to the bench that ran along the side of Sho’s gym. Technically, fencing was only a small part of the purview of the Temple of the Lost, but recently it had become the most popular, especially once people started to realize that guns wouldn’t work in this new world.

 

Still, as the Cadent took a long swig from her water bottle, Sho still couldn’t believe that  _ she _ of all people had come to learn. For years it had been the other way around-- the Cadent always at the center of Sho’s meditations and studies on the Resonant Orbit. Then she had been kidnapped, and Sho had come to rescue her, and the first thing she realized was that the woman standing in front of her was not some divine being, but a girl her own age, looking just as scared and lost as Sho felt.

 

Sho had taken her hand that night and led her away from the chaos. Neither of them had said much-- each too overwhelmed by the situation to think about being friendly. Somehow, though, Sho had the presence of mind to give the Cadent her contact info. “In case you ever need me,” she had said. She didn’t expect the Cadent to message her months later asking for fencing lessons.

 

“How am I doing so far?” the Cadent asked, breaking Sho out of her thoughts. Her voice was quiet. It was always quiet, but sometimes she could put on an air that made her seem so loud and commanding that you couldn’t help but listen.

 

“You’re making good progress.” Sho plucked her own water bottle from the bench and sat down next to the Cadent. “Your form is already great; we just need to work more on attacks and parries so that they come naturally.”

 

“Oh, that’s a relief.” The Cadent’s smile was small, but warm. “I thought that I was doing horribly. I mean, compared to what I’ve seen you do, I can’t do much.”

 

“You’re a beginner. You need to learn to treat yourself like one.” Sho put a hand on the Cadent’s shoulder. “No one starts out a pro. True success lies in recognizing how you’ve grown.”

 

In the space between heartbeats, the Cadent surged forward and kissed her, a quick peck on the lips that nevertheless left Sho stunned.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked, that was so rude of me, I acted without thinking--” the Cadent spoke so quickly that her words ran together. “Please forgive me. Just say the word and I’ll never speak of this again.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Sho took the Cadent’s hands in her own. “That was… nice actually. Really nice.”

 

“Oh?” The Cadent flushed a deep pink. “Nice enough that you’ll go easy on me in training?”

 

Sho laughed harder than she had in a long time. “Oh, you wish!”


	6. Play in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> femslash week never ends when you're too busy to fill prompts on time

“Are you sure about this?” Caroline ran a nervous hand through her hair.

 

“Positive.” Miss Salary said, checking and double checking the contents of her bag- lockpicks and knives, a smoke bomb or two courtesy of Aubrey. “If it helps, just think of this as a game. This is all a play to light up the Dark.” She enunciated the word, giving it the air of a proper noun.

 

“I know, it’s just…” Caroline sighed. “The last time I got involved in something like this, my sister got killed by a void nun and a college burned to the ground.”

 

“Well, that one was maybe an exception.” Miss Salary crossed the room to where Caroline sat at the table. “I promise that most of the time we just go in, have a bit of fun, cause a little trouble, and leave. No death, no fighting manifestations of the Dark that we’re trying to stop. Just a good time.” She reached out and placed a hand on Caroline’s cheek. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. There’s no point if you’re not going to have fun. But this is something that I need to do.”

 

Caroline leaned into Miss Salary’s touch. “Go over the plan for me one more time?” she said, her voice soft.

 

Miss Salary reached over and grabbed a map from the table. “We’re going in through the kitchen entrance just before the cooks are scheduled to come in. From there we can sneak upstairs to where the animals are kept. I have some treats for any dogs we might encounter so that they don’t bark too much, but from what I’ve heard, that shouldn’t be a problem. From there we grab the birdcage, cover it in cloth, and run until we find a bar where we can have celebratory drinks.” She looked over at Caroline. “Sound good to you?”

 

“Yeah.” Caroline exhaled. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“Well then let’s get going sweetheart.” Miss Salary pulled Caroline to her feet and kissed her on the cheek. “The Dark and the Heat won’t wait, so neither should we.”


	7. Keepsakes (Signet/Belgard)

Signet has a pocket sewn into all of her dresses and robes to hold the Exuvia, though it often crawls up one of her sleeves, or perches on her shoulder. It’s a comfort, knowing that it has a place to stay safe. It is a comfort just to have this curious little machine with her, a token to remind her of Belgard.

 

The thing was that her work with the Notion and Belgard’s job protecting the Divine Free States often pull them in different directions. The Quire system is small in comparison to the empty distances of space, but it is busy, and the Mirage makes flying a ship comparable to swimming through syrup.

 

Signet would never say it, but there were nights aboard the World Without End when all she wants was to go home, but home isn’t a place, it’s just Belgard, her cockpit, the soft murmur of her voice in Signet’s mind. It is the things that could not be replicated that hurt the most.

 

But she can’t just call Belgard and ask her to be there, not when Belgard is fully alive for the first time in years, not when her help is needed all across the system. That would be too selfish of her, and if there is one thing she isn’t allowed to be, it’s selfish.

 

The Exuvia is an alternative to taking Belgard and running away to somewhere halfway across the galaxy where they could be alone. On lonely nights she shuts herself away in the crew quarters, draws the curtains tight so that Grand Magnificent, on his side of the room, can’t see what she’s doing. Then she pulls out the Exuvia and projects the library of the third generation divines, that multitude of sigils that represents a combined force, excerpt and divine together.

 

Signet and Belgard’s symbol curves and swoops, not a single straight line in the thing. In some ways, Signet thinks that it resembles the unfurling wings of a beetle. She had told Belgard that once, and she had laughed, a strange thing to experience from inside her cockpit. That doesn’t stop Signet from seeing the sigil as a mark of freedom, of openness.

 

She always dismisses the library with a kiss. It’s an unnecessary gesture, especially when the Exuvia can respond to her thoughts, but it brings to mind a goodnight kiss. She presses her lips to the symbol that represents all that she and Belgard are together and the whole catalog collapses into that single point of light before disappearing completely.

 

Then she is alone in the dark and she falls asleep without the comforting sounds of Belgard’s engines around her.


End file.
